


Homecoming

by Alistairsqueen1



Series: My Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairsqueen1/pseuds/Alistairsqueen1
Summary: Will Alistair and his Queen be able to stay together...or will the Bannorn decide





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this is a dedicated to @tokutenshi-crafts she made me a set of dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+is+a+dedicated+to+%40tokutenshi-crafts+she+made+me+a+set+of+dolls).



> This is also my first time posting to this site so be gentle, this is also just a Chapter for my much bigger story. Thank you so much to JCHB322. for Betaing she was a wonderful help, You should Check out her fic's they are a great read.

8th of Bloomingtide-9:44 Dragon 

Alistar made his way to the throne room; the assembly so loud that he could hear them shouting outside the doors leading to the throne room. A feeling of dread weighed on him. His “Uncle”, Arl Teagan, had warned him that the Bannorn were getting anxious and upset. He was going to have to step up and take a stand.

He stopped at the door leading to the room, squared his shoulders, and held his head high. He gave a nod to the guard to open the door.

The door opened to the throne room; the Landsmeet in full attendance. The Herald banged his staff three times on the floor and called out in a loud, clear voice. “All rise for His Royal Majesty, King Alistair of House Theirin! First of His Name, Lord of the Landsmeet, Defender of the Chantry, and Protector of the Realm!”

Everyone stopped their idle chatter and stood as his majesty walked in. Alistair was taller than most men. At six foot three, 230 pounds, you could tell he was still every bit a true warrior by the way he carried himself. On this day he took great care with his attire. He wore his brown leather armor and fur-lined cape, his long, ginger hair was slicked back, curling up a bit at his neck. His beard was neatly trimmed. As he made his way down the aisle, he held his shoulders back and walked with purpose to the raised dais - to the Marbari Throne. The lesser mabari throne on his left was empty but for a single rose which lay atop a small silver crown. He paused to look at it, his heart slightly heavy before he turned to the assembled people.

He gazed over the assembly he took note that most of the Landsmeet were in attendance. _So this won't be just an ordinary court day_ , he thought. “Please be seated,” he said.

Arl Teagan walks toward the throne. “Your Majesty. This session was called to address the matter of the missing Queen.”

Alistair’s eyebrow raised at this. He was surprised that they would choose to bring that up first. He figured they would dance around for a bit, quibble about other lesser items… but it seemed he was wrong. He waved a hand at Teagan. “Continue, my lord.” Though he kept himself collected; inside he was seething mad. _How dare they! Have I not done fine on my own this past two years? We have our Heir ...Why must they interfere_?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
On the ocean side of the castle, a little rowboat with a lone figure made its slow way to a drainage tube. In reality, it was a secret exit from the castle, known only to very few people. As the boat entered, the tube opened up into a large chamber with a hidden boat dock. The figure quickly tied the boat up and drew back the deep hood that had concealed the face. A silver curl escaped from where it had been secured.

Pulling off a half-mask that had also covered the stranger’s identity, a face that has not been seen in Denerim for a little over two years was revealed. Dierdre Theirin, Queen of Ferelden, had returned at long last. She glanced behind her to make sure she had not been followed. Confident she had not, she took a deep breath and grabbed her satchel from the boat. She made her way to a hidden door. Using her key, she opened it to reveal a staircase.

From a small box, she retrieved a torch, flint, and tinder. After she locked the hidden door behind her, she lit the torch and then walked up the dark staircase - three flights up. The stairs ended at another locked door. She used her key again, quickly extinguished the torch, then carefully opened the door a crack. A tapestry in the royal bedchamber that concealed the hidden door fluttered in the errant breeze created by the opened door. Dierdre listened to see if anyone was in the room.

No sound reached her ears, so she pushed it fully open. Dierdre stepped into the room from behind the tapestry and then quietly secured the door again.

She glanced around the bedroom that she and Alistair had shared. Nothing had changed or been moved. Tears misted her eyes as she saw their bed was only messed on one side; her side was untouched. Her vanity still had all her cosmetics in the same place where she had last left them. Even her wardrobe was exactly the same.

She then walked to the table and chairs in the middle of the room by the fireplace. There was a tray with food still on it and a decanter of mead. Her beloved Alistair must have recently left the room, as the tray had not been collected by the servants yet. Setting her satchel down on a chair, she hungrily started picking at what was left.

After eating her fill, she walked to the bathing chamber. As she had made her way through the city earlier today, she had heard of the Landsmeet and the reason behind it. But before she could head down there, she needed to make herself more presentable. She was dirty from her travels. Thankfully, the bath behind the changing screen still had lukewarm water in it.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the tepid water. With soap and sponge, she started to scrub the dirt off of her skin. She was so engrossed in getting clean, she did not hear the door open…

Elsa gasped at the site of her Queen. “Your Majesty! I… Wha…”

Deirdre had also jumped, startled. “Calm down, Elsa, or you might faint,” the Queen said in an amused tone. “Now, please help me get ready for court. I have a king to defend.”

Composing herself, her maid replied, “Of course, your Majesty… and if I may say so, I’m very glad you are back. He has missed you so.”

“As I have missed him,” Dierdre said wistfully. She finished scrubbing the grime and dirt away. Satisfied, she got out of the tub. There had been no time for her hair to be washed, so Elsa brushed it until it shined, then quickly braided it.

“What will you wear, your Majesty?” she asked

“Please find the red patterned underdress with the mabari coat of arms and my brown overdress with fur trim.”

“Right away, my lady.”

Once she was dressed, Dierdre gave Elsa a smile. She then made her way to where the Landsmeet was being held.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Sire, you must consider that the queen is not returning. We must make a vote of no confidence in her. You are young still and can find a new queen for the betterment of Ferelden.” Arl Gell Lendon stated.

There was a murmur of voices at the arl’s statement. All who were present knew how he had given the king some issues over his Alienage. Before Alistair could reply, however, the hall door swung open and a figure came striding forward. A collected hush fell over the hall as the Queen walked toward the throne.

“Your Majesty, if I may speak to defend my actions…”

Ignoring all the surprised shouts and glares from the assembled crowd, Alistair only had eyes for her. He stood there, drinking in every inch of his lovely wife. He could see that the journey had been hard and he had so much to ask her, but all of that didn’t even compare to the feeling of longing in his chest. Before she could make it to the stairs, he broke his trance, ran down the steps, and swept her in his strong arms.

She laughed in joy. “Oh, I have missed you so!” she whispered in his ear.

“You’re here… You are really here,” he murmured. His fingers cupped her face.

“Ali, my love. You grew out your hair.” She combed her fingers through the long strands.

He gently touched a scar above her right eye. “This scar wasn’t here before. I’m sorry I wasn't there to protect - ”

“Hush, now. It’s okay.”

So absorbed they were with each other, they completely ignored everyone else in the hall. Finally, Arl Teagan spoke up, amused. “Ahem… Excuse me, your Majesties. I don’t mean to intrude but… ”

“Oh! Right…” Both their faces were pink with embarrassment. Alistair held out his hand for Dierdre, and they made their way back up to their thrones. Alistair retrieved his wife’s crown, placed it on her head, and handed her the rose. Dierdre gave one last smile to her beloved, then turned to face the Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, her face now stern and ready to deal with the court.

“I will address the Landsmeet with my actions these last two years. As you may have heard a Warden’s life is not long after their Joining. Even though our King has left their honored order to rule this great nation, he is still a Warden by blood and that does not stop the course that his life will ultimately take. This is not acceptable to me. Grey Wardens are the only ones that can stop a Blight, but because of what they are, they must pay the ultimate price. As Queen, I could not see Ferelden do without her king, and as a wife, I could not go on without my husband.

“Many of you would not go to the lengths I was willing to go to save the only man I will ever love. If you are angry about that, then I feel sorry for you. To not know and understand the devotion I have not only for Ferelden but for my husband… But now I must ask, has not his Majesty not done well in my absence? And what of our heir, Princess Alice? Is she not hale, whole, and fit to rule in due course? Why would you insist that his majesty need to find a new Queen and wife?” Dierdre looked over the assembly; her eyes sharp as the arrows that could fly from her bow.

Many looked ashamed at the accusations; embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

“My Queen, I beg your apology. We had no idea about your mission or that you were even alive after such a long absence. The King was not very forthcoming,” Bann Loren spoke up.

She nodded at him. Over the years, Bann Loren had gone from being their enemy to one of their most loyal supporters. She had become fond of him; like a much-loved uncle.

“Ah, I see. I must apologize, my Lords and Ladies. Most of my letters were not informative of my locations. What I was looking for could have very well cost my life, as well as his majesty’s. The letters were brief. Mostly to let him know I was still alive… and to reassure him I was still looking.”

“I understand, your majesty. But now I must ask… were you successful in your mission? May we also know what it was that you had to find that was so secret?”

“My journey took me to many strange places I may never speak of. However, I was successful in finding a cure for the Taint of the Gray Wardens. I have secured its secret in many places, so killing me at this point to keep it secret would be a moot point.”

“Why would you be killed over something that would save so many?” Bann Alfstanna asked.

“Sadly, the Wardens still want to keep many of their secrets.”

“Even after what we just went through with Corypheus?” someone shouted.  
Queen Dierdre merely nodded.

This, at least, seemed to settle the wheres and whys of the queen’s absence. Arl Teagan looked over the Landsmeet. “We must still put this to a vote. Will their Majesties accept the results?”

At that statement, Alistair finally spoke. He faced the assembly. “My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet. If you decide that my Queen has acted in bad faith to the nation, I - the crown - must accept the vote. But as a husband, if you seek to dissolve my vows to my wife, you are sadly mistaken that I would accept that. I would rather abdicate in favor of my daughter, Princess Alice - with Arl Teagan as regent - before I give my wife up. This may seem foolish to many of you, giving up duty for love… but I have never been considered very smart by many… so for once, they may be right.” A few chuckled at the King’s slight at himself. “All I could ask is that you please put yourself in my boots as a spouse. Would you be so willing to give up the one that has done everything they can to keep you safe, happy, and loved so completely?” He took Dierdre’s hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She sighed softly. “Alistair…”

“Shush,” he replied. “No matter what, I am with you. It is what we promised each other many years ago and it is one vow I will never break.”

At first, no one spoke. Then…

“Caer Oswin is with their Majesties!”

“Waking Sea is also with their Majesties!”

“The West Hills side with their Majesties!”

“Dragon’s Peak is with the King and Queen!”

Many others also exclaimed their allegiance to the King and Queen.

Arl Teagan tried to calm the masses. “All right, quiet! Quiet please!!” He gave a sly wink in the King’s direction. “The Landsmeet has spoken. Do their Majesties agree?“

Alistair held his free hand up, as his other had not released Dierdre’s. “We concur… and thank you.”

“That concludes this session of the Landsmeet… Unless there are any other pressing matters must be attended to?” There was a pause. When no one spoke, Teagan nodded to the Herald.

The staff hit the floor three-times again. “I declare this Landsmeet ended. All rise!”

The King and Queen walked down from the dais and stairs, then out the side door to the cries of “THEIRIN! THEIRIN!”

The doors closed behind them and they both took a big collected breath together. On the exhale, Alistair suddenly had Dierdre pinned up against the door. He lifted her until her feet barely touched the floor; his mouth hard and demanding on hers. She let him have his way with her for a few minutes, eagerly kissing him back. He finally paused to try and steady his breathing. His forehead touched hers as he set her on her feet again.

“You’re real.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You are really here. I’m not dreaming.”

“Oh yes, my love. I am really here and you are quite awake.” She giggled. That brought a chuckle from him as well. She patted his shoulder “However, we have to go and mingle with them now.”

“Aww, do we really? I mean, come on! They just tried to dissolve our marriage and you want to make nice with them?” he said teasingly. Her eyebrow arched and she gave him the look that he knew all too well. The one that pretty much said, you have no choice. “Oh, all right. But just so you know…”

She laughed and finished for him “If they ask you to dance the Remigold, you draw the line.”

He had drawn breath as if to argue but laughed and shook his head. “Maker’s Breath, but I do love you! We will go mingle now… but I can’t wait to be alone with you later!”


End file.
